Animated Atrocities 50/Fan Candidate Ideas
InfinityYellowA A pal for Gary- remember kids , this is exactly how to take care of YOUR best friend's pride and joy Smooth jazz at bikini bottom- that's right, eat people's happiness and somehow get away with it The googly artiste- an insult to all developing artists everywhere and let's not forgot the CARD that stupid abomination about Spongebob( although at this point deserving his pain) wanting a collectible trading card and instead of Patrick doing the noble thing and giving it up for his best friend, rubs it in spongebob's face as he suffers Jediuser What about The Monster That Came to Bikini Bottom? mikey-thylacine ''' Big Sis Sam is stupid for one thing and that thing is Patrick having a sister didn't he say he doesn't have a sister in a earlier episode? '''LordODarkness84 Patrick's Staycation KrispyLovesHockey Dumped. He is purposly being a dick to spongebob and makes no effort to reinute gary with spongebob. #3 worst episode in my books. Life of crime. Patprick eats a donut and accuses spongebob of taking it. Like WHAT THE HELL! Patrick-Man. HE IS SUCH A PRICK IN THAT EPISODE!!! He thinks being a superhero puts him above everyone else. God I hate that episode. Red-Jirachi-2 Pat No Pay...wow. The fact they make a Mr Krabs torture porn fail shows how misanthropic they really are, considering how easy it should to give us a sense of catharsis Ruyeka-San How about King Patrick-Patrick thought he was next in line for a royal throne and decided to be a douchebag to everybody. The Googly Artiste- Patrick glues googly eyes to a Krabby Patty and sells them at a high price. Mr Krabs gets mad at Squidward for "giving him the idea" and forces him to glue googly eyes on Krabby Patties in the end. The closing line is: Patrick: Don't worry Squidward. You could be an artist one day too" Zataxaria007 Dumped, Patrick-man, Squidtastic Voyage PereMarquette1225 My top worst Patprick episodes includes Squidward's School for Grown Ups, Sentimental Sponge, The Card, Shuffle-Boarding, Big Sister Sam, The Main Drain, Oral Report, Patrick's Staycation, Hide and Then What Happens?, Yours, Mine and Mine, You Don't Know Sponge, and To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants (yes it counts). ThatSpongeBoy The Splinter (Dr. Patrick. Need I say more?) Shuffleboarding Cephalapod Lodge Dumped (this one is on purpose and not caused by sheer stupidity) Valentine's Day Sun Bleached Tentacle-Vision Tunnel of Glove - One of his absolute worst moments, and he's not even the main character! He's an unfunny antagonist (Pet Sitter Pat) that is treated as a plot device (Squidtastic Voyage) and fails to realize his errors (Stuck In The Wringer). His incomprehensible stupidity reveals that he doesm't give a damn about his best friend (You Don't Know Sponge). Not only that, but it's combined with his selfish arrogance (Yours Mine and Mine) to create an absolutely heinous version of Patrick featuring everything we hate about the character. Giant Squidward - SpongeBob and Patrick are shoehorned in to make everything worse for Squidward, and have the audacity to consider what they're doing "good deeds." bmu7802 Stuck in the Wringer could count and also, I say Driven To Tears, The Gift of Gum, The Card, Yours, Mine and Mine and Sentimental Sponge. EliteDarklordJN Slide Whistle Stooges may have been caused by both SpongeBob and Patrick equally, but it's still a Patrick's a Prick episode nonetheless. Good Neighbors and SpongeBob may have been reviewed, but that doesn't automatically excuse them. But still, I guess you're right. -Shuffleboarding -Good Neighbours -Slide Whistle Stooges -A Friendly Game -SpongeBoBob You're Fired BeatleNumber9 What about "Have You Seen This Snail?" While I think, overall, the episode is just okay, this was when I was just realizing what a fucking dick Patrick was becoming. I mean Spongebob loses Gary, and Patrick's idea of "helping out" is getting as freaking distracted as possible, and not even telling Spongebob that Gary is right there in a store they're outside of! God he pissed me off so much in that episode! AMX-269 "Driven to Tears," "No Nose Knows," "Tunnel of Glove," "A Friendly Game," and especially "Yours, Mine, and Mine" need to be on the list. Can't wait to see you tear Patrick apart. BigbluaceG4 The Main Drain. Also, Karate Star wasn't that bad, was it? At least Patrick tried to fix his mistake at the end. LunawisperSayles What about Sing a Song of Patrick? (There was that one scene where he stole Spongebob's comic book money in order to write the titular song). I'm With Stupid was needlessly cruel. I hope that one makes it, same with Yours, Mine, and Mine. 23770506 Honestly S.9 doesn't really have to many PAP episodes the only one's that might qualify are 1.Patrick-Man Patrick becomes superhero destroys a bunch of shit but saves the day in the end honestly not to bad of an episode in my opinion certainly an improvement over the last time Patrick became a superhero you know the one where he impersonated Mermaid Man threw a bunch of people in jail for stupid reasons and got off scott free. 2.Little Yellow Book seams like your already reviewing this so it probably doesn't count. 3.Squid Baby again I think you already did this one. JohnWalker123 I am on the fence with I Am Stupid, so I will not be upset if it is on the list. Episodes that are less than the usual twelve minutes or do not serve Patrick as a main character do not count. Patrick-man is a season nine episode that looked good on paper, but the producers fucked it up. Also, rip a new one into Yours, Mine,and Mine. PereMarquette1225 Other suggestions include Patrick-Man!, Patrick's Staycation, The Main Drain, The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom, and Tunnel of Glove. lylety I'm With Stupid would piss too many off. Pat No Pay is too short to cause pain. Big Sister Sam... doesn't really count, honestly. It's more of him being over-protective Of those, the worst is Yours, Mine and Mine... I surprisingly like the rest of those. Interesting. EliteDarklordJN Sun Bleached -Squid Baby -That Sinking Feeling -Squidtastic Voyage -The Thing -Tentacle Vision -Professor Squidward -Dumped -Patrick-Man Andregoo11 Patrick's Staycation and Squidtastic Voyage would be good candidates too.Also Tunnel of Glove and Patrick-Man. Dark92Enigma The Card should be number one, and for one reason only: In it, Patrick fully acknowledges that he's stupid, and outright tells Spongebobo''you shouldn't expect my usual brand of stupidity'' To quote you, What i'm doing is wrong, i KNOW it's wrong, but i'm gonna do it anyway. This makes Patrick like a smug smartass and it only makes his future deeds all the more horrendous. OceanPictures61 -Rule of Dumb -Slimy Dancing -A Life in a Day -No Nose Knows -Shuffleboarding -Tunnel of Glove -The Googly Artiste -Patrick-Man!Category:Animated Atrocities